


Irreplaceable

by hana0502



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0502/pseuds/hana0502
Summary: Beware: Shameless smut, Dom/sub undertone, unprotected sex, choking, porn without plot, AND BAD, BAD, UNBETAED WRITING.





	Irreplaceable

You stood in front of the french windows, looking at the world outside. The sky was an eerie dark grey, weightless flakes of ice falling and twirling underneath it. The wind whispered, carrying the feather-like snow with it and coating everything in icy grey dust. You can roughly see the silhouettes of pine trees from afar, they stood there in the snow, unmoving, like sentinels.

 

A silky bathrobe draped over your naked figure, your body still steamy from the hot bath you took earlier. The crisp winter air seemed very appealing at that moment, so you reached for the door handle.

 

“How many times do I need to tell you to dry your hair before you finally listen to me?” The voice from behind startled you, made you jump slightly. With your hand still on the door handle, you turned your head and saw Elijah, dressed in a black robe, leaning against the door frame.

 

“You need to stop scaring me like that,” you blamed him half-heartedly. He pushed himself off the door frame, with drawn-out steps, Elijah approached you, his predator gaze pinning you on the spot.

 

His large hand covered yours, removing it from the door handle before guiding it to rest on his chest. “It’s cold outside, you’ll freeze,” he let out a chuckle.

 

You ghosted your fingers over his bare chest, but your mind still buzzing from the event earlier. “Chloe could have died today,” you whispered to no one in particular, but there are hints of fear in your voice. “I saw her before, and all I could think about is that bullet going through her skull.”

 

“You sympathise too much sometimes,” he commented dryly. “That could be a blessing and a curse.”

 

“And you don’t sympathise enough. You handed Connor that gun, you put Chloe’s life on the line just to prove a point.” You replied with slightly raised voice.

 

“Chloe is replaceable,” his said in a matter of fact tone. Elijah Kamski is extremely intelligent, rational and calculated, and it made you wonder if he cares about anything at all besides his pursuit of science.

 

“Everything for you is replaceable,” you quipped back in annoyance. Then to your surprise, he laughed in response. His warm hand went to rest on the side of your neck, “If that’s what you think, then you’re dead wrong my dear.”

 

There’s seriousness in his piercing blue eyes, looking into them, you could feel that little flicker of anger within you slowly subsided. It’s hard to stay angry with him, he’s got that effect on you, and you’ve come to terms with it. With a heavy sigh, you turned your head and continued to watch the snowfall.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours now?” He asked after a long silence.

 

“Just thinking about Connor,” you answered honestly. “He’s…Not what I expected, quite extraordinary really.” The corner of your mouth slightly lifted. “He showed empathy towards Chloe, he chose her life over the order he’s given, and he seemed to struggle with the fact that he might have a free will. Isn’t it…fascinating?”

 

Elijah took ahold of your chin and turned your head to face him, his blue eyes looked straight into yours. “Talking about other men with that tone in my presence, even though he’s an android, is unacceptable,” he said in a deep voice.

 

The dark edge in his voice sent shivers down your spine, knowing you have that kind of effect on his emotions satisfy you to no end. His possessiveness is extremely arousing, and you can feel the heat began to pool between your inner thighs.

 

You looked at him with full attention, his shaped eyebrows, his piercings eyes, his prominent nose and chiselled jawline, they complemented each other so well and made him look incredibly handsome.

 

Desire overtook you, with a devilish smile, you teased, “If you don’t like me complimenting others, then maybe you should find a better use for my mouth.”

 

Elijah knew exactly what dark and filthy thoughts occupied your mind. “I can think of a few things,” he murmured with a smug grin on his face. You wanted to put your lips on his, you wanted to lick it, suck it and bite it.

 

You licked your lips seductively and noticed his eyes darkened with lust. “Naughty…” He’s voice dark and sensual, like oozing honey.

 

Elijah’s hand trailed down your neck, your collarbone, it ghosted over the shape of your figure. Your chest was rising up and down heavily, then finally, he moved his hands to your breasts. Your nipples already perked and visible through the thin bathrobe. He ran his thumbs across your hard tip, teasing it through the material, and you let out a shuddered breath.

 

With one hand, he pulled at the sash around your waist, before easing down the robe slowly. The silky material pooled at your feet, you stood bare in front of him, in only red lacy underwear.

 

“My favourite colour,” he drawled, “but right now you can do without.” His hand continued to fondle with your breasts, groping and knitting them. His pace is torturous, and you felt your patience was running thin. You reached out with your hand to take off his robe, he wore a black boxer brief, and you could easily see the outlines of his cock. Your hands were on their way to take off his brief before Elijah grabbed them forcefully, twisting them behind your back and held both of your wrists with his large hand, his other hand moved back to your breasts.

 

“Eager, are we?” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pinched you on your nipple with his thumb and forefinger, and the sensation of pain and pleasure made you yelp. “Behave, and you will get rewarded, understand?”

 

You nodded, but that’s not good enough for him. “I said, am I understood?” His repeated in a more authoritative voice.

 

“Yes, yes.” You replied in between heavy breath.

 

“Good girl,” his praise made your knees weak. The hand on your breast moved down, passing your smooth abdomen before covering your mound. He teased the damp material slowly, you let out a low whine.

 

“So wet already, and I barely even touched you,” his voice smug. You moved your hips back and forth, desperately trying to get some friction. “You want my fingers, don’t you?” He asked lowly.

 

“Yes,” you answered.

 

“Yes, what?” Elijah’s hand gripped your wrist a bit tighter.

 

“Yes, sir! I want your fingers buried in my cunt! Please!” You cried desperately, filthy words rolled off your tongue.

 

“Such a good girl.” He placed a searing kiss on your mouth, your tongues danced with each other’s, at the meantime his fingers found their way into your underwear. He split your lips, then ran his fingers through the slit, coating them in your juices, before squeezing his middle and forefingers in your slick entrance.

 

You sucked in a panting breath, enjoying the feeling of his digits inside of you. Elijah moved his fingers, stretching you out gently. You clenched your pussy on purpose, before whispering against his lips, “More, please…”

 

He grunted in response, adding a third finger. His palm pressed against your clit, putting pressure on it. The sensation is so overwhelming, the way his fingers stretched you out, the sweet friction on your hardened nub. You could feel the tension building in your belly, you rolled your hips back and forth frantically.

 

Elijah knew your body too well, he curled his fingers toward himself and found that rough little patch of flesh easily. He pressed on it, drew a needy moan from your lips.

 

“Is this the spot?” He knew the answer, but he asked anyway just to taunt you. Pleasures surged through your body, you couldn’t think straight, you just kept jerking you hips while whispering shamelessly, “Yes sir please I’m so close. Please!”

 

He loved hearing your beg, request granted, he assaulted your g-spot mercilessly, putting more pressure on your clit with his palm. Waves of pleasure crashing down on you, you cried with your head tilted back in ecstasy. Your wall fluttered around his fingers, squeezing them uncontrollably. He watched as you came undone, feeling immensely proud of himself.

 

You slowly rode out your orgasm, your face buried in the crook of his neck, kissing and licking him gently. When you came down from the high, he withdrew his fingers. Elijah raised his hand in front of you, showing you how incredibly wet you are. Without a second thought, you wrapped your mouth around his fingers, and ran your tongue along them, tasting yourself without breaking eye contact with him.

 

There was hunger in the way he looked at you like he wanted to devour you. You released his fingers with a popping sound and hummed in satisfaction.

 

You tugged your wrists, signalling him to let go, he followed suit. You then grabbed both sides of his briefs and started to push it downward, while slowly kneeling down in front of him.

 

Elijah’s cock is long, thick and meaty. It was already fully erect, its head glistened because of the pre-cum. Your mouth watered just from the sight of it, you wanted to taste it, to feel the heaviness on your tongue.

 

Eagerly, you wrapped your lips around the head, savouring his salty and musky taste. Elijah let out a pleased sound while he buried his fingers in your hair, tugging at it gently, urging you to take him deeper. But the playful part of you wanted to tease him back. You eased his girth out of your mouth, then started to lick languishing strokes up and down his shaft. He towered over you, hooded eyes looking into yours. You held onto his gaze, from the base of his cock, you ran your tongue all the way up then took the tip back in your mouth again, swirling fast to bring him pleasure.

 

With a low moan, he tilted his head back. You relaxed your jaw, taking as much of him as you can into your mouth, his cock hitting the back of your throat and it made your eyes teary. You moaned with him still in your mouth, sending vibrations through his meaty member. Elijah lost control, he gripped your hair harder, bucked his hips into your mouth, making you gag, while he hissed in pleasure through his gritted teeth.

 

But all of a sudden he withdrew from your mouth, the hand buried in your hair moved to your throat and pulled you up to him. He kissed you passionately while pushing you against the window, you yelped at the coldness biting into your skin.

 

“You tease,” he whispered in a low voice. His fingers squeezing your throat a bit tighter, you could feel your heart pounding against your rib cage.

 

You wanted his girth to fill you up so bad. “Fuck me already…” You whimpered. “Fill me up please…”

 

His beautiful eyes full of dark desire, still holding onto your neck, Elijah guided you to your bed.

 

“On all fours, now,” he commanded. His dominance turned you on so much and made you wetter than before. You complied all too gladly, crawling onto the bed with your cunt exposed to him, he ran his cock up and down your folds, coating it with your juices before shoving it in with one hard thrust.

 

You both groaned in pleasure, his cock stretched you to your limit. He circled your neck with his hand again, pulling you toward him and whispered in your ear. “Tell me how you want it,” his voice smothering, like molten lava.

 

You rolled your hip, feeling his cock in your tight cunt. “Fuck me hard please,” you begged desperately.

 

And he did, he started to pound into you without mercy. The hand circling your throat tightened more, you feel your vision started to blur, your head getting hazy, a buzzing sensation was growing inside of you. Elijah moved his other hand to your clit and rubbed it feverishly. All your senses overloaded, the lack of oxygen, his thick cock going in and out of you, his fingers rubbing your nub.

 

“Say my name,” he ordered in between heavy grunts, you could feel he’s close too.

 

“Eli…” You cried out his name. “Eli…Eli…Eli!” And you repeated it over and over and over again. Electric sensation filled your nerve. Elijah was crying out in moans as he continued to pound into you. A dam broke, pleasure flooded you, you could feel your walls tightened around his cock, milking him and that brought him over the edge with you. He let out a heavy grunt as he released his cum deep into you.

 

You both collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving. Elijah’s hand roamed over your body before pulling you close to his chest. His fingers playing with your still damp hair, while planting kisses on the top of your head.

 

You couldn’t see his face, but his voice rang clear in the quiet room, “You said, everything for me is replaceable,” his heart beating steadily, his chest rumbled when he spoke. “But that’s not entirely true, because you’re not.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: https://purringhelpsmesleep.tumblr.com/


End file.
